


Black Eye Coffee

by jeroine



Series: Coffee Fiction [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, College AU, Fluff, M/M, and the blushing, based on my experiences, except for the physical contact, i'm yuuri in this one lol, morning fluff, well maybe with a bit of blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeroine/pseuds/jeroine
Summary: Love can be seen in the simplest of gestures rather than a myriad of words.(Or morning Victuri fluff before classes, I guess.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this stored in my files for nearly a month lmao. I want to put it up here so ahha.
> 
> Feel free to give me some suggestions!

Yuuri let out another big yawn.

It was a Wednesday morning in a stale and small college classroom. He quietly lamented for the same dirtied floors and dingy walls. There was still that same blot of paint on the floor from weeks ago. Geez, when do people actually clean here?

Nevertheless, all that Yuuri needed for now was some good shuteye-

“Good morning!”

There goes his chance for a short nap time. He knew that hearing that chirpy Russian voice meant having to stay awake now. Something about good old Victor Nikiforov, who happened to be his seatmate, prevented him to get some decent sleep in class.

“Hahaha…good morning…” Yuuri could feel the crankiness laced around his own tone.

Despite having covered his eye bags with BB cream, Victor immediately saw right through the shabby make-up. Yes, the bags were that prominent. Mornings following nights of insufficient sleep, such as this one, became a sad norm for Yuuri and the consequences physically manifested overtime.

“Did you cram your paper again?” The Russian raised a brow at the sleep deprived man on his right.

“I guess.” Yuuri slumped, chin uncomfortably resting on the table and arms stretched forward.

“You really need to take care of yourself, Yuuri.” Victor, already seated, scooted closer to his seatmate.

“I’m doing fine.” The other man grumbled, putting his right arm under his head as support and letting his right cheek rest on the arm.

“I’ll go get you some strong coffee to wake up to.” Victor reached in his side pockets for his wallet and chuckled. “Again.”

“Noooo, Victor. Don’t do thaaaat…” The black-haired man slurred, turning his head to face the table. It was a futile attempt to stop the man from walking out to buy coffee. Oh boy, Yuuri should get his payback money ready again.

It didn’t take long for him to smell that familiar coffee aroma dance around the room.

“I got you black coffee!”

Great.

Victor set down the cup on Yuuri’s table carefully before the former gave the latter a quick peck on the cheek. The physical contact triggered that famous telltale blush belonging to the black-haired man.

“T-Thanks again..” He cooled down the coffee by gently blowing air on it before he took a sip.

“Anything for you!” The Russian leaned on the other man’s left shoulder, rubbing his naturally pale face on Yuuri’s jacket sleeve like a cat.

“Hahaha, what?”

“You heard nothing!”

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee Facts (CF): Black eye coffee is a kind of coffee mixed with a double shot of espresso that is pretty strong and bitter. Of course, it has a high caffeine level.
> 
> Yeah this'll be a series of stories ranging from fluff to yeah that.  
> I just need to finish...high school...hhuhghh..
> 
> Hmu on:
> 
> [deviantART](http://jeroine.deviantart.com)  
> [Tumblr](http://jero-kun.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jae_rho/)


End file.
